El dueño de mi corazón
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Fue un simple beso, ¿Podrá acaso st gesto despertar nuevas sensaciones en Sakura hasta darse cuenta d q realmente no ama a Sasuke? Ahora será Itachi quien le enseñe lo que realmente es el amor sin condiciones. ItachiSaku Cap.3: El principio del fin
1. Un simple beso ¿no?

**Lo prometido es deuda y por eso aquí esta el nuevo fic que se a muchos va a gustar, en especial por que es un ItachixSakua completo, nada de SasukexSakura jajaja**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO UNO**

"**UN SIMPLE BESO ¿NO?"**

Naruto se encontraba observando detenidamente la batalla entre los hermanos Uchiha, al inicio habían sido ellos pero conforme el tiempo había pasado, el equipo Hebi había aparecido y junto con ellos Sasuke

Luego de aquello, prácticamente la pelea se había desatado entre los hermanos, ninguno intervenía, sabían que no era prudente hacerlo, ese momento le pertenecía solamente a Sasuke

Sakura veía preocupada la batalla, temía por la vida de Sasuke, a pesar de todo cuanto les había echo ella aún lo seguía amando, sus nervios eran llevados al límite cada que vez que los chakras chocaban, no importaba cuanto intentará no preocuparse, eso era imposible, giro sus ojos jades un poco más atrás y entonces la vio, la chica que desde hacía un tiempo acompañaba a Sasuke

Al igual que ella veía pausadamente la batalla y los movimientos de ambos contrincantes, parecía estar analizándolos, luego de algunos minutos de angustia, un último ataque levanto una gran pared de viento y piedras que habían sido destruidas por el impacto

Todos se encontraban a la espera de los resultados, Naruto le hizo una seña a los demás y poco a poco se acercaron hasta el lugar, constataron que los cuerpos de los hermanos se encontraban tendidos y sin moverse; el equipo Hebi fue el primero en llegar al lado de Sasuke, Karin se arrodillo al lado del Uchiha y lo examino rápidamente, no tenía heridas de preocupación pero debía ser sanado

Poco después llegaron los ahora encargados de proteger la aldea, fue en ese momento cuando Sakura decidió que no intervendría, había algo que la obligaba a no buscar la mirada de Sasuke, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y observó todo desde ahí

No podía soportar la sola idea de que él no le correspondiera como ella deseaba pero no lo podía obligar a amarla, las cosas ya estaban decididas y ella no podía hacer nada, solamente pedir su felicidad completa, unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y tuvo que contenerse de gritar y tirarse a llorar

Un leve quejido la sobresalto, busco afinando su oído el lugar de donde provenía, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se encamino hasta el sitio, se asombro de que fuera Itachi, hubiera podido jurar que él no habría tenido la oportunidad de sobrevivir en el último ataque pero así era

Se acercó lentamente hasta él y coloco su cabeza en su pecho para poder escuchar sus latidos, se sorprendió al constatar que su corazón se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, le hizo un rápido chequeo y comprendió que Itachi había creado un escudo interno para que el ataque de Sasuke no le dañara órganos vitales, muy listo si tenía que reconocerlo

Levanto la cabeza y observo su rostro, sintió miedo al comprender que mantenía los ojos abiertos y los mantenía fijos en ella, no podía moverse estaba paralizada, no comprendía porque su cuerpo estaba rígido, no tenía ningún control sobre él, observo de soslayo a Naruto y rogó porque la viera

Dio un ligero respingo cuando sintió que Itachi se sentaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, giró su rostro hasta ella y la examino detalladamente, no como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada, parecía estar analizando lo que pensaba y sentía

- Tú debes ser Haruno Sakura – murmuró y el cuerpo de la nombra se tensaba aún más

- Eres tal y como me contaron – murmuró observándola de soslayo y luego al conglomerado alrededor de su hermano, justo en el momento en que se iba a levantar volvió al suelo con la misma velocidad y su gesto se transformo en uno de dolor

- _Aún porque acumulara chakra para poder protegerse, el golpe fue demasiado potente_ – Itachi respiraba dificultosamente, la cantidad de chakra que había tenido que utilizar era demasiada y ya no contaba con la fuerza para levantarse y retirarse

Su mente maquinaba al cien por ciento por poder buscar una solución rápida antes de que Sasuke lo notase y lo intentará atacar, se giró hacia la chica a su lado y comprendió que tenía que hacer

En ese momento Sasuke buscó el cuerpo de su hermano y se llevo una gran sorpresa el ver como Itachi besaba a Sakura, se supone que él estaba muerto, no podía seguir con vida y él ya no poseía el suficiente chakra como para atacarle

- Sakura-chan – murmuró Naruto al ver la escena, no podía estar pasando, ella no era aliada de ellos

- No la esta besando, le esta robando su chakra – comunico angustiada Ino dejando a todos atónitos, Sai no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta ellos, Itachi se percato de su acción y dio un salto rápido hasta la copa de un árbol

Sai llegó a tiempo para detener la caída de una pálida pelirrosa, su respiración era entrecortada, su pulso lento y su calidez estaba desapareciendo, tenían que hacer algo y pronto o ella moriría

- Itachi – bravo molesto el Uchiha, al ver la acción de su hermano quien sonrió perversamente

- Nos volveremos a ver otouto – informo antes de desaparecer con el viento de la tarde

Sai cargo a Sakura y decidió adelantarse, no podían perder tiempo, los demás asintieron entre ellos y salieron tras los chicos, ellos también tenían heridas que curar, Naruto fue el último que se quedo, lo observo de soslayo y sonrió

- Teme, aún no vas a regresar ¿cierto? – Sasuke enarco una ceja y sonrió levemente, se levanto con ayuda de Karin y Suigetsu y observó el atardecer, deseaba regresar pero no lo haría hasta haber completado su objetivo, talvez podría darse una vuelta pero estaba claro que no sería bien recibido

- Recuerda que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras – le invito el rubio antes de saltar ágilmente y desaparecer entre la arboleda, el equipo Hebi se marcho tiempo después de aquel desolado lugar y solamente el viento se encargaría de borrar los hechos que ahí habían sucedido

Sai corría hasta donde sus piernas le permitían, entro velozmente y llego hasta donde se encontraba Tsunade en ese momento, la rubia solo tuvo que ver a quien traía y rápidamente ordeno que se preparara todo pero Sai la detuvo

- Solamente perdió chakra – informó, Tsunade se sintió aliviada y recostó a Sakura en una camilla, canalizo una ligera cantidad de energía y la envió al cuerpo de la chica en forma de descarga eléctrica, aquello sería suficiente para hacer que el sistema circulatorio del chakra funcionara nuevamente y produjera la energía que había sido robada

Naruto y los demás llegaron minutos después y el equipo de Neji fue el encargado de informar a la Godaime lo que había ocurrido, la noche entró completamente y todos se despidieron, nada harían con quedarse ahí sentados esperando

Solamente el rubio y Sai se encontraban cuidando de su compañera, rápidamente y tras varias horas de espera Sakura despertó, algo mareada y somnolienta se logró sentar en la camilla, miró a todas partes y recordó lo sucedió, sonrió tiernamente al ver a sus compañeros dormir intranquilos en el sillón

Primeramente porque Naruto tenía su pie en el estómago de Sai y éste a su vez tenia el puño metido en la boca del rubio que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a morir asfixiado

Se levanto despacio y se encamino hasta ellos, los acomodo como debían y contemplo como les cambiaba automáticamente el rostro, se giró para regresar a su cama cuando recordó el beso de Itachi, automáticamente se llevo una mano a la boca y dejo escapar un suspiro

Quien se imaginaría que Itachi la pudiera hacer sentir miles de sensaciones placenteras con un solo beso, nadie antes le había besado de aquella manera, tenía una mezcla de pasión, amor y deseo; sonrió y un brillo pequeño apareció en sus ojos

Se cacheteo mentalmente y decidió que sus pensamientos eran a causa de la pérdida de chakra, ella no podía estar sintiendo algo por el hermano de su amor imposible, Itachi era el peor traidor de Konoha y un asesino de rango S, no podía sentir algo por él, no debía

Con ese pensamiento regreso a la cómoda cama y se acostó, cerró los ojos y deseo no soñar con nada más de él, suficiente había tenido en un día como para pensar y soñar cosas tontas, una sombra se mantenía oculta entre el ramaje de los árboles cercanos a la habitación donde se encontraba el ahora equipo siete

Su sonrisa se enancho y con un ligero movimiento de manos desapareció sin dejar rastro ni presencia de su estadía en aquel sitio

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y giro hacia la ventana pero no encontró absolutamente nada, se dijo mentalmente que todo era producto de su imaginación y que debía de hacer lo posible para descansar, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no podía estarse dando el lujo de no dormir

Se volvió a recostar y entonces sintió que poco a poco iba dejando el mundo de los conscientes y se abrazo a Morfeo, pero sin duda alguna el recuerdo de aquel beso quedaría grabado a fuego en su piel, de eso estaba segura ya que estaba comenzando a recordarlo y con él, las sensaciones que había experimentado

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Creo y estoy casi segura que muchos opinaran que esta pareja es muy tierna, no me será tan difícil hacer la trama de este fic, las otras parejas serán tal y como en el resto de mis fics: NaruHina, NejiTenten, ShikaIno, GaaraMatsu y posiblemente, no quiere decir que lo este afirmando SasuKarin**

**Eso dependerá enteramente de sus opiniones, así que díganme si les parece bien la pareja de SasuKarin o desean que lo deje con alguien más**

**No olviden dejar reviews, Matta ne!!!!**


	2. Un encuentro, una casualidad

**No puedo creerlo, sabía que esta pareja tenia seguidores pero no creí que tantos, me alegra mucho que el fic haya sido de su aceptación, me tarde lo se pero el trabajo y la universidad me absorben, en especial en este tiempo**

**Y a pedido general ****NO **** habrá SasukexKarin, así que ya pueden respirar tranquilos, pero ahora tengo otra pareja con demanda, pero lo haré como siempre, con votos:**

**¿Quieren un SuigetsuxKarin?, dejen sus comentarios y hagan las votaciones**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni ahora ni nunca**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO DOS**

"**UN ENCUENTRO, UNA CASUALIDAD****"**

Los haces de luz atravesaron las cortinas a medio cerrar de la habitación e iluminaron el rostro durmiente de una pelirrosa, quien al parecer mantenía un hermoso sueño pues poseía una gran sonrisa, cualquiera pensaría que estaba de lo más feliz

Naruto se levanto lentamente y se sentó en el sofá, se froto los ojos y se desperezó, observó a su lado como Sai parecía estar abrazando a alguien fuerza, el cojín ya casi reventaba de la fuerza que usaba, giró al frente y se encontró con Sakura que se movía de un lado a otro, queriendo no despertar

- Ohayo Sakura-chan – anunció alegremente el rubio a lo cual la chica tuvo que responder y sentarse sobre su cómoda cama

- Ohayo Naruto – aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa, atrajeron la atención del rubio, tenía un buen tiempo de no ver la verdadera sonrisa de su amiga

- Veo que estas de buen humor – comentó distraídamente dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba la cabeza de Sai y tomo aire, Sakura tapo sus oídos y espero pacientemente

- LEVANTANTE PEREZOSO – ante tan estridente grito Sai cayó de cara contra el suelo y mascullo un sin fin de maldiciones dirigidas únicas y exclusivamente hacia su compañero

- ¿Y? – Profirió Naruto, ignorando al pelinegro

- ¿Y qué? – Comentó la chica

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de nuestra alegría? – Aquella pregunta la dejo sin habla, la verdad no sabía la razón por la cual se encontraba feliz, talvez si tuviera la idea pero no estaba segura y por lo mismo no diría nada

- No lo sé – ambos chicos la observaron y luego entre ellos

- Tu sabiduría es abrumadora – Naruto logró salir de la habitación antes de que una almohada, enviada como proyectil, impactará en su cara

- Tonto – murmuró la pelirrosa antes de recordar al pelinegro

- Hola Sai

- Hola Sakura, bueno, me voy, tengo cosas que terminar, adiós – y tras la rápida despedida abandono el lugar, el silencio no era algo que le molestase en lo absoluto, había aprendido a convivir con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas, desde el acontecimiento de los Uchihas y ya todos los involucrados, directa o indirectamente, se encontraban realizando actividades normales

- Bien Sakura, tu misión es simple ¿crees que necesites ayuda? –Inquirió Tsunade-sama al tiempo que le entregaba un conjunto de pergaminos

- Iie Tsunade-shishio, estaré bien – la Godaime asintió y Sakura se retiro de la habitación, afuera se encontraba su compañero y amigo del alma, quien de solo verla sonrió y corrió a saludarla

- Veo que la vieja no se cansa de mandarnos a misiones

- Somos ninjas Naruto, es normal que lo haga

- Lo sé pero siempre son misiones fáciles y para ser sincero me estoy comenzando a aburrir dattebayo – la chica sonrió, recordó aquellos tiempos en los cuales se encontraba todo el equipo siete y emprendían misiones de toda clase, pero aquellos días habían terminado, tenía que ser realista, jamás volvería a vivir aquello

- Te dejo Sakura-chan o la vieja comenzará a gritarme otra vez

- NARUTO, YA TE OÍ

- Ves, me odia, dattebayo – el rubio entro con la cara de aburrimiento que bien podría decirse parecida a la de Shikamaru, Sakura prosiguió su camino y se dirigió a su departamento, tenía que alistar todo

Al cabo de unas horas su mochila se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, revisó que todo quedará en orden y salió, cerro con llave, bajo el elevador y se despidió del portero

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de aquella gran y gloriosa aldea, no tenía prisa; llego hasta la entrada principal y tomo aire, justo cuando se disponía a salir, algo tras suyo la hizo detenerse

- Vaya Sakura, no te había visto, ¿Cómo seguiste? – la chica contaba mentalmente hasta cien y luego encaro a su antiguo sensei

- Bien Kakashi-sensei

- Así lo veo, bien, no te entretengo más, vete con cuidado – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había desaparecido de aquel sitio

- El nunca cambiará – musito antes de girarse y desaparecer entre los árboles que circulaban la aldea

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llevaba un buen tiempo saltando de rama en rama hasta que decidió descansar, los pergaminos no eran muchos pero pesaban una tonelada, ahora era cuando se preguntaba como le hacia Tenten para soportar los de ella, se sentó sin una pizca de delicadeza y saco un poco de comida que había llevado

Ya casi terminaba cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, se concentró un poco más y constato que eran alrededor de cinco sujetos los que estaban corriendo en su dirección, talvez solamente eran viajeros pero lo mejor sería esconderse

Los sujetos llegaron y se detuvieron en el sitio donde segundos antes había estado Sakura, su orbes verdes veía completamente todo

- ¿Dónde se metió?

- No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no estará muy lejos

- Es buena, habrá que admitirlo, nos detecto

- Pero eso no le ayudará – todos buscaban, sin moverse, por el bosque, en busca de una señal que delatará el escondite de su presa, Sakura se mantenía fría y calculadora, analizaba todo con precisión hasta que un ligero gramo de arroz, que se encontraba en su blusa, cayó al suelo

- Ahí arriba – señalo uno de los perseguidores y Sakura corrió para poder perderlos, pero eran buenos, le estaban pisando los talones, sus ojos buscaban alguna alternativa que la pudiera ayudar pero al parecer el bosque no era su salvador

- Rayos, tengo que hacer algo y pronto – musito para si misma antes de sentir como varios kunais pasaban a su lado, haciéndole ligeros cortes

- Kuso, tienen veneno – emitió una pequeña cantidad de chakra a los puntos y detuvo la entrada del mismo, pero no podía hacer mucho para curar el que ya se había introducido si no se detenía

Una cueva, podría ser su salvación pero no podía hallarla y el peso de los pergaminos no ayudaba en mucho a su situación, además el veneno estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en ella, la visión era un poco nublada y el control de su cuerpo cada vez era menos

No sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar encontrarse en esa situación, recordó por ligeros segundos casi toda su vida, sacudió su cabeza e intentó mantenerse en pie pero fue inútil, sus piernas ya no respondieron y la obligaron a caer fuertemente contra el suelo

Subió una de sus manos y pegó un fuerte golpe al suelo, al menos lograría mantenerlos alejados hasta que pudiera limpiar toda su sangre, lo cual estaba segura que le llevaría bastante tiempo; los tipos quedaron atrapados entre los escombros y Sakura aprovecho ese momento

Concentro una mediana cantidad de chakra en sus manos y comenzó a curarse lentamente, rogaba al cielo porque no salieron de ahí todavía, la tierra se movió fuertemente y la pelirrosa supo que la distracción no serviría por mucho tiempo; prontamente el suelo se abrió en dos y salieron los sujetos

- Niña tonta, esos ataques no podrán detenernos

- Se ve que eres _débil_ – esa última palabra resonó en su cabeza, trayéndolo recuerdos no gratos para ella, frunció el seño y se levanto como pudo, nadie jamás, desde hacía años le había llamado de esa manera y ellos no serían los primeros

- No soy débil – murmuró más para si misma y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ella ya los había noqueado, talvez no con la fuerza con la que deseaba pero algo a nada, era mejor eso

- Esta nos la vas a pagar – uno de los sujetos, la golpeo fuertemente en el estómago, dejándola inmóvil, no podría ganarles y estaba segura que tampoco podría defender los pergaminos que le habían encomendando, los sujetos comenzaron a golpearla sin misericordia

- _Vamos Sakura, no dejes que ellos nos ganen_ – le animó su Inner, la chica asintió levemente y se levanto lentamente ante la mirada incrédula de los demás

- A mí no me van a derrotar – una gran cantidad de energía espiritual le rodeo el cuerpo y en una fracción de segundos, destrozo todo el lugar y a sus cazadores, pero ya no tenía fuerza para levantarse y continuar su misión, mucho menos para poder curarse por ella misma

Cayó de rodillas y suspiró entrecortadamente, su visión comenzó a nublarse justo antes de notar que alguien se colocaba frente a ella, ya no podía más, así que cerró los ojos y espero un golpe que nunca llegó, abrió sus ojos quedamente y noto que la silueta la veía expectante

- Descansa pequeña, yo te cuidare – ella conocía esa voz, la había oído antes, pero no recordaba a quien pertenecía, cumplió casi inmediatamente la petición y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de aquel sujeto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sus sueños eran un remolino de imágenes sin orden, hasta que una gran luz lo envolvió todo; abrió sus ojos jade y se encontró viendo un techo que no conocía, se sentó suavemente sobre la cama y observo a su alrededor

Se encontraba en una habitación sencilla pero con lo necesario, sintió un ligero frío recorrerle el cuerpo y comprendió que estaba desnuda, bajo su mirada y se encontró con varias vendas cubriéndole lo que serían heridas, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su rostro de tan solo imaginarse que alguien la hubiese podido ver desnuda

Se bajo de la cama y camino hasta la silla donde se encontraba una bata, no estaba completamente desnuda, tenía puesto una camiseta de tirantes y un short de seda color azul, tomo la bata y se la coloco, se dirigió hasta la ventana y la abrió sintiendo la calidez de la brisa matutina acariciándole sutilmente la cara

Escucho que abrían la puerta y se preparo para poder defenderse de cualquier ataque, pero lo que vio la dejo en estado de shock, esa imagen tenía que ser un sueño, un buen sueño, sacudió su cabeza y se recordó quien era él

- Veo que despertaste, ¿Qué tal van tus heridas? – Sakura volvió a sonrojarse al comprender que él había sido quien había curado sus lesiones, por reacción inconsciente se tapo aún más con la bata

- ¿Qué hago aquí Itachi? – Algo le decía que no debía de confiar en él y mantenerse en constante defensa, él era un integrante de los Akatsuki y un enemigo eterno de su aldea y por ende de ella

- Cálmate Sakura, aquí yo no soy nadie más que Itachi y tú no eres más que Sakura – camino hasta la mesa y deposito el desayuno sobre la misma, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera blanca, con unas zapatillas blanco con negro; se recostó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos

- Te deje un conjunto en la silla, espero te guste, no tardes mucho – dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la pelirrosa, la chica observó el desayuno y luego la silla, camino hasta ella y tomo la ropa, se metió al baño y tomo una rápida ducha

Una vez hubo salido, se miro en el espejo, había que aceptar que el mayor de los Uchiha tenía buenos gustos, vestía una falda blanca tableada, una blusa de tirantes celeste y botas celestes, se recogió el cabello con su banda y se sentó a comer

Justo antes de comenzar, medito algunos segundos lo que podría estar haciendo el chico Uchiha, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y observó atentamente la puerta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi se encontraba sentado en la mesa del departamento que había tenido que arrendar mientras la pelirrosa se recuperaba, observo su desayuno y luego a la ventana, las cosas parecían estarse saliendo de control, él tendría que encontrarse en ese momento con sus compañeros planeando el próximo ataque a la aldea y se encontraba en aquella aldea junto a su enemiga

Suspiro pesadamente y tomo los palillos, dispuesto a disfrutar de su desayuno

- No pensarás que voy a desayunar sola – Itachi comenzó a atragantarse con el bocado que había llevado momentos antes a su boca, Sakura se preocupó y se coloco tras él, tomo aire y tanteo el como poder golpearlo sin sacarle los pulmones en el intento

Medito un segundo más y golpeo la fuerte espalda del chico Uchiha, quien logró desahogarse o terminar de ahogarse por donde se le viera, Sakura se tapo el rostro al ver que a pesar de todo no había logrado medir con exactitud el golpe

- Yo te salvo y tú intentas matarme – resopló molesto el pelinegro

- Gomen, no era mi intención darte tan fuerte – el chico observó de soslayo como Sakura se sentaba frente a él y comenzaba a comer tranquilamente

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió la chica al notar que Itachi no se había movido

- Nada – comieron en silencio, un silencio que no era incómodo, terminaron y decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse, salieron y entregaron el departamento al dueño del edificio, justamente cuando Sakura comenzó a reírse sin motivo aparente

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Jajaja, es que, jajaja, nunca me imagine, jajaja que podría estar contigo – el Uchiha enarcó una ceja y espero a que pudiera continuar

- Lo siento, pero es que en otra circunstancia no estaríamos así – Itachi lo meditó algunos segundos y supo que la chica se encontraba en lo correcto, asintió levemente y tomo los pergaminos hasta que salieron hacia el bosque nuevamente

- Creo que tengo que agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí – el chico no contesto

- Pero dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la respuesta era fácil pero no se la diría, al menos no ahora, sonrió de lado y en un rápido movimiento la beso suavemente en los labios

Sakura se quedó inmóvil y tardo un poco en reaccionar para cuando lo hizo Itachi ya se había separado, se maldijo internamente por su tardanza y suspiro pesadamente, el chico le entrego los pergaminos y la chica los recibió

- Ten más cuidado por favor – pidió el Uchiha sin verla, tenía metida las manos en sus bolsillas y la forma en que el viento se mecía a su alrededor, lo hacía ver realmente encantador, Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para no saltar sobre él

Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron reaccionar, no comprendía porque ahora tenía ciertos pensamientos sobre cierto Uchiha mayor, se supone que su amor estaba dirigido hacia el hermano menor del chico que estaba con ella, ¿Entonces porque se sentía diferente con él?

- Lo haré – prometió antes de girarse y continuar su trayectoria, giró su rostro y lo encontró viéndola descaradamente, su ira creció incontrolablemente y apretó los puños

- IDIOTA – vocifero antes de agrietar el suelo pero Itachi había sido más rápido, saltando a la rama más cercana, sonrió burlonamente y le lanzo un beso en el aire

- Nos vemos preciosa – Sakura intento gritarle algo pero ya había desaparecido

- Estúpido Uchiha – murmuró antes de proseguir con su misión, ahora si ya llevaba bastante retraso, saltó hasta la rama más próxima y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tenía que cumplir la misión y regresar antes de que los demás se preocuparan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi por su parte veía, desde la copa de un gran árbol, como la chica se alejaba cada vez más por entre los árboles, se sonrió y se giró para correr en dirección contrario a donde se encontraba, no debía tardarse tanto o levantaría sospechas, habían muchas cosas en el Akatsuki que muy pocos sabían

Les quedaba poco tiempo antes de que todo se descubriera y tenían que tenerlo todo listo, antes de que ÉL lo notará, suspiro con resignación y tomo de entre un agujero su capa, la sacudió y se la coloco al igual que el anillo

- Solo espero que esto no te involucre, mi preciosa flor de cerezo – volvió a poner su fría mirada y observo la lejanía, muchas cosas estaban a punto de cambiar y entonces la vida de todos cambiaría para siempre

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Cada vez se pone interesante y créanme que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente pero no prometo ponerlo rápido, tengo muchas cosas en camino y quiero dedicarles el tiempo que se merecen**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus hermosos comentarios**

**Navigo**

**Musa 555**

**Rossmery**

**MYsweetAngel**

**Luùh**

**Aidee03**

**Jesybert**

**Chippo sister's**

**Cronos**

**Antotis**

**Itasaku**

**XKeLly-cHaNX**

**Florciita-chan**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Iatasaku lovesasu sofre e…**

**No olviden dejar reviews, Matta ne!!!!**


	3. El principio del fin

**CAPITULO TRES**

"**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN"**

Dos días más fue el tiempo que le tomo a Sakura completar su misión con éxito y sin más contratiempos, dejo el informe sobre el escritorio de una dormida Tsunade y se retiro silenciosamente, salio de la torre y se encamino hasta el Ichikaru donde sería el lugar perfecto para buscar a sus compañeros

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – fue la rápida pregunta que Deidara le soltó a Itachi, quien parecía no estar conciente de su alrededor

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa? – el rubio exasperado ante la silencio del pelinegro, se encogió de hombros y decidió no prestarle atención, cuando se diera cuenta de donde tenía los pies le preguntaría todo lo que quería saber

Itachi se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá y observó a sus amigos con detenimiento, suspiro derrotado y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo, a pesar de que la misión había sido un éxito no podía olvidar a Sakura, esa chica parecía no querer salir de su cabeza

- Tal parece que nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas – Kisame que en ese momento estaba tomando agua, comenzó a ahogarse y Deidara corrió a socorrerlo, el dúo giró para encararlo y confirmaron sus interrogantes al notar la expresión en el rostro del mayor de los Uchiha

- Demo…no se lo dijiste – acometió Deidara con tono serio, lo que estaban investigando había quedado sellado solamente dentro de ellos cuatro y nadie más que ellos debía saber lo que ocurría, Itachi desvió la mirada y negó en silencio mientras dos suspiros emanaron de las bocas de Deidara y Kisame respectivamente

- Aún así, estoy casi seguro de que no será por mucho tiempo, el hecho de que no se entere – hablo una voz entre las sombras, el trío se quedo callado y supieron que tenía razón, no importaba cuanto tiempo ellos lo intentaran ocultar, muchos ya lo sabían y pronto estarían tras la sombra de la próxima Otokage Shichidaime

- Esos ninjas… - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Itachi lo negó con devoción, todos asintieron satisfechos y rieron, el chico observó de soslayo entre las sombras y decidió que ya era tiempo de actuar más directamente de cómo lo venían haciendo

- Encárgate de mantenerte al tanto de ella y luego me informas – la sombra asintió ante la orden de Itachi y desapareció tal como había aparecido

- A veces me alegra que siga vivo – comentó Kisame mientras se levantaba de su lugar y sacaba un libro bien oculto dentro de su espada, lo leyó una vez más y lo cerró con fuerza, lo guardo y encaro a Itachi que lo veía confuso

- ¿Qué crees que hará cuando se entere? – la mirada del Uchiha obtuvo un brillo malicioso y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, la sola imagen de la forma en que reaccionaría le causo gracia

- Quedara en shock, cuando salga se negará, nos golpeará, nos insultará pero al final aceptará, en ese orden – los otros dos tragaron sonoramente y desearon que cuando eso ocurriera, ellos no estuvieran cerca, era lo mejor si querían seguir viviendo

- Pero por el momento me voy, tengo una reunión aparentemente de importancia – comentó restándole importancia al asunto, Deidara lo observó curioso y comprendió sus palabras

- No tardes mucho, sabes que hay cosas que no podremos mantener por mucho tiempo – aseveró con una seriedad no característica en él

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, no tienes porque decírmelo – se coloco su capucha y de un salto desapareció entre la arboleda que se levantaba frente a ellos, escucharon pasos aproximándose y Kisame realizó el jutsu de clon para poder tener un clon de Itachi y mantener todo en completa tranquilidad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sakura-chan por aquí – la pelirrosa sonrió ante el llamado y con paso calmo caminó hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban

- Ohayo – saludó mientras era respondida de igual o casi igual manera por los presentes, se sentó al lado de Naruto y ordeno un buen plato de ramen, tenía hambre y no se privaría de ello

- Con que comas así y terminarás gorda frentona – la chica paró su actividad y la observó de soslayo

- Que más quisieras Ino-puerca – hizo énfasis en el apelativo que causo el efecto deseado en la rubia que no lo pensó dos veces y se levanto de la silla para poder lanzársele encima pero rápidamente fue detenida por dos fuertes manos que le aprisionaban la cintura

- Déjame Shikamaru que la mato – el chico soltó su ya conocido "mendosuki" y la hizo sentarse nuevamente, Sakura le sacó la lengua como niña pequeña y continuó con su tarea

- Te odio frente de marquesina – Sakura la paso de alto y continuó comiendo, Tenten veía como Ino parecía querer comerse a Sakura con la mirada y la aludida ni se daba por enterada, estaba comenzando a pensar que tanto ella como Naruto estaban imitando las acciones de su sensei y agradeció internamente que a ellos no les ocurriera lo mismo

- BUENOS DIAS – Neji negó rotundamente por la euforia conocida de su amigo y contó hasta mil para no tener que matarlo en ese momento, ya tenía bastante llamadas de atención por parte de Tenten y no quería una más a su colección

Sakura terminó de comer y se recostó perezosamente en la silla, definitivamente necesitaba un baño y un buen y largo tiempo para poder dormir y recobrar sus fuerzas pérdidas, aquel pensamiento la hizo recordar su encuentro con el Uchiha e inconcientemente llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios, no podía creer que a pesar de ser un asesino de rango S, ella estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos extraños hacia él, sintió que alguien la zarandeaba y observó confundida a Naruto

- Sakura-chan, o genki desu ka – la chica sonrió nerviosamente y asintió, no podía dejar que alguien supiera lo que había ocurrido, no es que no confiara es que simplemente hay cosas que deben de quedar guardadas para uno mismo, de pronto sintió como si todo le diera vueltas y una fuerte opresión en el pecho la hizo erguirse sin contenerse para hacer una mueca de dolor, lo siguiente que vio fue la oscuridad total

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué tan cierta es esta información? – Inquirió Tsunade mientras dejaba el reporte sobre su escritorio, Jiraiya entornó una ceja y se preguntó el porque la rubia dudaba de él

- Tan cierta como la de los Akatsuki y Sasuke – la Godaime se levantó de su mullido asiento y observo por la ventana, esa información era tan increíblemente importante que de ser cierta como aseguraba el Sannin, cambiaría la vida de muchas personas y traería a la vida a una antigua y poderosa aldea que años atrás había sido destruida por Orochimaru

- No comentes nada, debemos esperar a que ellos tomen el primer paso y luego lo haremos nosotros – informó mientras observaba en el reflejo que Jiraiya asentía, justo antes de desaparecer la encaró con seriedad

- ¿Aceptarás la ayuda de ellos? – ella sabía que era un riesgo pero era peor no aceptar la oferta, mucho por perder era lo que estaba en juego y tal parecía que ellos conocían más esa historia que los Kages vivos

- Lo haré pero antes quiero que traigas a Uchiha Sasuke – el peliblanco la observó dubitativo pero accedió ante la petición, desapareció con una ráfaga de viento y el lugar se volvió silencioso, sobre el escritorio se encontraba la fotografía de una chica que no sobrepasaba los 18 años

- Ni se te ocurra traicionarnos, suficiente con una vez – inquirió Tsunade a lo que el lugar fue llenado por una ligera risa que molesto a la rubia

- Cálmate Tsunade, no he traicionado a la aldea y lo sabes perfectamente – respondió con severidad la voz entre las sombras, la kage tuvo que reconocer que el chico tenía razón, no podía negárselo ni aunque quisiera, después de todo, los había ayudado

- Ya tengo a alguien que la esta vigilando, por eso no te preocupes – la tranquilizó, se acercó al escritorio y leyó lentamente el reporte, había algunas lagunas y eso era natural, aquella historia estaba tan bien oculta que dudaba mucho que alguien del calibre de Jiraiya pudiera obtenerla

- Eso ocurrió hace diecisiete años si no estoy mal – inquirió Tsunade mientras se volvía y tomaba asiento, el chico frente a ella enarco una ceja y sonrió con soberbia

- Dieciséis – corrigió notando la molestia de la rubia por su comentario, sacó un antiguo manuscrito que traía en sus ropajes y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, justo cuando la hokage coloco su mano sobre el cuaderno, el chico coloco la suya y ambos se vieron sin inmutarse

- He de aclararte que si te doy esto, es para que lo mantengas protegido, hemos descubierto que hay personas tras ella y no podes dejar que averigüen de su paradero – la seriedad de su mirada altero interiormente a Tsunade pero por fuera permaneció impasible, asintió con solemnidad y el chico quitó su mano para darle paso para que ella tomara la libreta

Tsunade revisó con calma cada página y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que ahí estaba escrito, pasó sus ojos del cuaderno al chico y viceversa, llevo su mano a su frente y masajeo su sien, eso era muchísimo más complicado de lo que suponía, comprendía perfectamente el comentario del chico y no estaba de más admitir que de haber sido ella hubiera hecho lo mismo

Cerró la libreta y suspiró con pesadez, debía de pensar rápidamente en como debían de reaccionar antes de que ella diera señales de aquel chakra oculto e incentivara a la búsqueda paralizada de sus perseguidores, justo en ese momento el libro brillo con intensidad provocando que los allí presentes tuvieran que cubrirse el rostro por algunos segundos, el haz de luz desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció y ambos descubrieron sus rostros

- Ahora está confirmado – inquirió el chico, que observó con preocupación el paisaje de la aldea, la godaime se sintió confundida ante sus palabras, ese chico siempre era misterioso y ahora parecía serlo más que en ningún momento antes

- Todo comienza a partir de hoy, ella ha despertado de su letargo – el silencio inundó la sala y Tsunade estuvo a punto de caer desmayada de no haber sido porque estaba sentada, suspiró con interrupción y fijo su vista en el chico que estaba de pie frente al ventanal

- ¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso Itachi? – el pelinegro la observó sin inmutarse y le señalo la libreta, la rubia la abrió nuevamente y notó que lo que ahí estaba escrito comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, leyó un párrafo en especial y sus ojos se abrieron inmensurablemente

- Esto debe de ser una broma – Itachi negó y el cielo presagió el inicio de una tempestuosa tormenta que amenazaba con azotar algo más que la aldea misma y con ella varias premoniciones serían desatadas

- Contéstame algo Itachi – el chico subió el rostro y la encaro con elegancia

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? – el silencio se instalo en el salón mientras varios rayos rompían la oscuridad de la habitación, el chico bajo la vista y sonrió con fastidio, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de porque la protegía tan dedicadamente, infortunadamente en ese momento no tenía una respuesta clara, tenía que meditarlo y estaba seguro que aquello le llevaría tiempo

- Cuando sepa la respuesta, ella será la primera en saberlo – sonrió complacido al ver la mueca de desilusión de la godaime, tal parecía que aún siendo como era, el oír chismes seguía siendo un habito en ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto – Inquirió una molesta voz al notar al sannin frente al él, estaban completamente solos por petición del más joven, el peliplateado lo observó una vez más y suspiró esperando encontrar paciencia, sabía que el chico era terco pero no menso

- A ver, por trigésima vez te lo diré, pero te advierto que o vienes o te obligo y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo – el pelinegro bufó con molestia y espero la respuesta a su pregunta

- Debemos de proteger a Otokage Shichidaimey para ello necesitamos a los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea – inquirió al tiempo que su boca se torcía haciendo un gesto amargo por lo dicho, el Uchiha por su parte rió con el ego y el orgullo hasta los cielos, era increíble que aún a pesar de lo ocurrido, corrieran a solicitar su ayuda

- ¿Y que hay con el dobe, no puede?

– Claro que si, pero es necesaria la presencia de ustedes dos, de lo contrario Konoha podría ser destruida, de ser ese el caso es probable que los akatsuki aprovechen y capturen a naruto – el chico quedo en silencio y medito las palabras escuchadas, aún por todo lo que había sucedido, esa aldea seguía siendo su tierra natal y donde se encontraban los recuerdos de su familia

Su mirada adquirió un brillo de determinación y se descruzó de brazos, lo miró altivamente y se giró para darle la espalda, no permitiría que nadie destruyera lo que guardaba con tanto recelo dentro de la misma, estaba decidido, no habría marcha atrás, él se encargaría de proteger Konoha junto a su amigo/rival

- Dile a Tsunade que llegare dentro de tres días, primero tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos – dicho esto salto a la rama más cercana y desapareció, el sannin observó el lugar sin mediar palabras y rápidamente una sonrisa altanera y burlona apareció en su mente

- Me pregunto a quien tratara de engañar con ese comportamiento – el peliplateado se dio media vuelta y al igual que el joven desapareció entre el frondoso paisaje

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Vaya, vaya, tal parece que todo ha comenzado nuevamente – inquirió una sombría voz mientras observaba fijamente un punto específico desde la copa de un árbol

- Ahora será mucho más fácil – intercedió una segunda voz de ultratumba, no les sería fácil dar con la ubicación de la chica, lo que podría causarles problemas eran otros personajes ajenos a toda la historia, aún así un tercero apareció en medio de los dos anteriores y sonrió abiertamente mientras un cuarto caía con elegancia a su lado

- Es de suponerse que estará protegida pero nosotros somos muchos más poderosos – el dúo asintió, uno de ellos tomó una suave hoja y la observó embelesado para luego estrujarla con malicia

- La Otokage Shichidaime será aplastada y con ella Konoha – el más alto y fuerte del ahora quinteto confirmó sus palabras y los cuatro anteriores entendieron el mensaje, no darían ni tendrían misericordia con nadie, NADIE, el quinteto rió y las nubes negras cubrieron completamente el horizonte, todo había comenzado…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Tiempo sin actualizar pero no tenía tiempo, apenas y ahora me he dado el pequeño suspiro para poder hacer algo decente, aunque siendo sincera no creo que sea, me hubiera gustado que fuese mas largo pero saben que mi lema es dejarlos con la duda, supongo que me mataran pero véanlo como un hermoso regalo de navidad adelantado jajaja_

_Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, me sorprende ver la empatía que tienen con esta pareja tan única en el anime, espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado_

**_Zandy, Karito17, Clea everlasting, --JustMe—, Luùh, Rossmery, Antotis, xO-NightMare-Ox, Navigo, Anita-asakura, ALenis, Florciita-chan, XkelLy-cHanX, Ponihina-chan, Flower of night, TuPanaMasLok, Black Cronos, Haliz, -Mauret-, Mayu-san, Dielprpa, Darlett, Hikari, Namine1993, Sakura kunoichi no power_**

_Intente en este capítulo despejar todas las dudas que me hicieron en los reviews y espero que ahora puedan comprender un poco más sobre la real trama de la historia y sobre en quienes se va a basar para ello, como siempre me ha gustado ser democrática se optó por dejar la pareja de SuigetsuxKarin que parece ser más aceptable para ustedes_

_Por otro lado me gustaría que ustedes me ayudarán a crear el OCC de SASUKE, aporten lo que deseen y con ello yo comenzare a crear el personaje, inclusive pueden enviar nombres si gustan jaja_

**_Ademas quiero invitarlos a un fic que estoy haciendo en conjunto con Kazegake Karasu, el nombre del fic es "Rodando una película al estilo Konoha" y pueden entrar por medio del link : _**

**_w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 4 0 5 0 1 7_**

_No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencias, ese sería el mejor regalo que ustedes pudieran darme jejeje, Matta ne!_

**_¡Köfuku na Kurisumasu! (Feliz Navidad)_**

**_¡Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu! (Feliz Año Nuevo)_**


End file.
